


With a Whimper

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle with the Beast, End of the World, Ficlet, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Stiles-centric, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My world ended with a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just fell out of my brain and I really don't know what I think about it. Yell at me in the comments, I like that. 
> 
> Warnings at the end.

**March 2013  
** **Stiles**

T.S. Eliot once wrote, “This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.”

I never thought that quote would ring true and in some ways it didn’t. There was banging, screaming, crying, and chaos at the end of my world, but the sound I’ll always remember was the soft, dying grunt of my best friend, the man I grew up with, the kid who not two years before couldn’t breath without an inhaler.

The sound of my world ending was the dying breath of Scott McCall.

The quiet that rang through the tunnels after Lydia’s scream was deafening. Broken bodies were strewn across the floor.  In the end there was no winner, only death.

I guess when all the supernatural stuff started, I expected a Buffy-esque ending, maybe a few of us wouldn’t make it out of the hellfire’s but overall the pack would survive.  I figured that at the end of the day we would somehow deactivate the Nemeton in some fiery battle, clear out the town, and move on.  What should really have scared me about that thought was how I never saw myself living in my fantasies, it was always Scott and Lydia, Liam and Mason, Kira and Malia, who survived, but here I am, standing over not one, not two, not three, not even four graves, I’m standing on a burial ground full of nearly every single person I’ve ever known and loved.

Beacon Hills is gone, what’s still standing is deserted.  There was only Lydia, Argent, and I left to mark the plots, to bury the bodies.

I’m guessing you want to know how it happened?  It’s a long story that I don’t really want to get into ever again so I’ll just tell you how everyone went out.

**Scott McCall** \- Struck the Beast with a debilitating blow before it got him, managed to slow it down enough for Argent to get his shot off.

**Liam Dunbar** \- The little idiot tried to take the Beast on his own, again.  He thought he could reach Mason but it was too late, Mason was gone.

**Mason Hewitt** \- Was consumed by the beast, both body and soul.

**Malia Tate** \- Killed by her own mother only to have her mother get killed moments later in the crossfire of the raging battle.

**Kira Yukimura** \- She didn’t die, but she might as well have.  She’s a skin walker now, lost to all of us before the battle even started.

**Alan Deaton** \- The Dread Doctors got him, then the Beast got the Dread Doctors.

**Gerard Argent** \- Who cares?

**Natalie Martin** \- Wrong place, wrong time.

**Melissa McCall** \- Trying to save her son, fragile human bones breaking as the Beast tossed her aside.

**John Stilinski** \- Trying to save his.

I bet you’re wondering how I survived.  I honestly don’t know.  I would say luck, but if I was really lucky I’d be dead too, I’d be with my family.

I’d say it was because I’m smart, but if I were really smart I’d  have stayed out of the supernatural world for good.  

It was really Scott.  Scott saved everyone because that’s what he does.  That’s what he does, even if he does it the wrong way. Even if he has to lie to do it, he’s the hero of my story.

There are people who lived to tell the tale, but they aren’t my family. My family is dead, my family is gone. I won’t even chance a glance in my rearview mirror as I drive away from the still smoking remains of Beacon Hills because if I do, I might not be able to leave. Lydia’s in the passenger seat, Argent’s going south.  The world is over but somehow it’s still turning.

“This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.”

I think the whimper might have been come me.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Character death (off screen)


End file.
